Admiral (Marine Rank)
Admiral (大将, taishō) is a title of admiral signified senior command rank in the Marines. Admirals, also known generally as flag officers, were typically responsible for a high level military command at battle group or fleet level, and/or for administrative and political duties relating to Marine operations. In One Piece, Admirals are shown as being the second highest rank behind the Fleet Admiral. Marine Admirals In the One Piece world, there are only three Marines with the title of Admiral. They are known by their aliases: "Aokiji" (Blue Pheasant), "Akainu" (Red Dog), and "Kizaru" (Yellow Monkey).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 and Episode 227, Robin states that the Admirals are the World Government's "Greatest Fighting Force". The Admirals and Fleet Admiral Sengoku are the only Marines within the World Government who have the authority and ability to issue a Buster Call.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 38 Chapter 359 and Episode 251, Robin reveals some details behind the Buster Call. The Admirals are crowned the World Government's "Ultimate Attack Force", and are the strongest individual fighters within the World Government and the Marines. Fleet Admiral Sengoku was once an Admiral prior to his promotion; this was during the Ohara Incident.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, Sengoku is referred to as Admiral by Spandine during the Ohara incident. Should a World Noble be opposed or injured, an Admiral will be summoned to take down the assailants who did the damage.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Pappagg reveals some of the background history behind the World Government. Failure is not acceptable.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kizaru mentions he cannot let the Straw Hats go because the World Nobles are involved. The current three Admirals all have Logia Devil-Fruit based powers representing their respective color. All of their powers are very destructive, even when comparing to an average Logia user. Aokiji and Kizaru are seen to be apt swordsmen when creating blades from their own element. It is unknown if Akainu shares this ability, though, as he has only been seen using molten fists for close combat. List of known Admirals *Aokiji (Real name: Kuzan; Promoted from Vice Admiral rank) *Akainu (Real name: Sakazuki; Promoted from Vice Admiral rank) *Kizaru (Real name: Borsalino) *Sengoku (Promoted to Fleet Admiral rank) It has been revealed that Garp has, on more than one occasion, turned down the promotion to become Admiral. He has stated that he doesn't need a higher position to do what he wants. While being officially ranked as a Vice Admiral, his power was once (or still is) enough to qualify him for the rank of Admiral.One Piece Manga - Vol. 0 Chapter 0, Garp has repeatedly been offered the position of Admiral but has always turned it down. Trivia * They are all taller than an average human and are close in height to each other. * All three Admirals are based upon Japanese actors and are drawn to resemble them. * Each personality fits the aliases (Aokiji, the pheasant, is somewhat lazy; Kizaru, the monkey, is quite absent-minded and irresponsible; and Akainu, the dog, is very loyal). * Also, each Admiral appears to prefer their nickname over their actual name. (Except Admiral Kizaru who prefers to be called his original name which is "Borsalino"). * Their aliases are taken from Momotaro legends, there a pheasant, a dog and a monkey assisted the boy hero, Momotaro, on his adventures. * Their aliases have subtractive primary colors (blue, red and yellow). * They all possess Logia-class Devil Fruits that correspond to their aliases (blue for ice, yellow for light, and red for magma) * Each of their Logia-class Devil Fruits correspond to specific features of land (molten rock), sea (frozen water), and sky (sunlight). * They all possess some kind of accessory on their heads. Aokiji wears a sleep mask, Kizaru his orange sunglasses and Akainu the Marines cap. * As Sengoku was once an Admiral, it is unknown if he has an animal-based alias with an associated color, although his nickname "The Buddha" is connected with his Devil Fruit ability. * Each of them wear different suits that correspond to their Devil Fruit color. * Each of the three Admirals have their own methods of combat with their Devil Fruit powers: Aokiji usually creates ice-weapons to hurl at his opponents and freezes them at point-blank range; Kizaru usually shoots destructive beams from his feet and fingers; Akainu usually launches gigantic molten fists. * During the battle against the Whitebeard Pirates, each Admiral fought and defeated the top three commanders, with only Akainu killing his opponent. * Each Admiral were also able to combat against Whitebeard himself. * Admiral Akainu was the last Admiral to be fully introduced and the first one to be defeated. * It is still unclear what the tests and requirements of becoming an Admiral are, but they are surely intense because there appears to be a a huge gap in power between Admirals and Vice-Admirals. * Of the three, Akainu appears to be most serious, but ironically is the only one who doesn't wear a tie and is the only with a (visible) tattoo. References See also * Fleet Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * For the "Pirate Admiral", see Don Krieg. Site Navigation de:Admiral Category:Ranks Category:Marine Admirals